Walkie-Talkie
by JackCrimson
Summary: Dave goes to get some firewood and brings a walkie talkie. A written form of an old story my cousin told me a long time ago. Had to write this for a class assignment and was told NOT to edit it. Enjoy. Contains death/blood.


This is a true story. It happened to a friend of a friend of mine. It was a cool autumn day, a lot like this one. Dave and Maggie Smith were sitting in their motorhome, which had been parked by a forest. They had plans to light a fire and watch the stars tonight. Dave stood up and said that he was going to go into the forest to get some firewood. "Don't forget to bring the walkie-talkie!" Maggie reminded her husband. Dave smiled and nodded, grabbing one of the walkie-talkies from the charger and set off for the forest, hatchet in hand. A half hour went by, and Maggie was content sitting in her chair with her knitting needles, happily making a sweater for her granddaughter. She looked up when she heard the walkie-talkie crackle to life, and smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey Maggie, I think I got enough firewood here. I'm going to start making my way back." Dave said. Maggie walked over and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Don't take too long, it's starting to get dark." She said into the walkie-talkie while glancing out the window at the darkening sky. "Understood." Dave replied and then there was silence. Maggie went back to her chair and resumed knitting. 10 minutes went by and the walkie-talkie crackled to life once more. "Hey Maggie, I should be there soon but uh…I think something might be following me." Dave said, a hint of worry in his voice. Maggie quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie and replied. "Well hurry up and be careful." She said, looking at the window again, her brow furrowing at how quickly the day had gotten darker. Another 10 minutes went by. Maggie kept waiting by the window, hoping to see her husband walk out of the forest at any moment. She was holding the walkie-talkie to her chest, wondering what might be taking him so long. The walkie-talkie crackled and Dave's voice could be heard, but he sounded panicked and out of breath. "Maggie, I think I'm lost and I think there is definitely something following me and AAHHGHGHG—"the walkie-talkie suddenly went quiet. Maggie quickly replied. "Dave? Dave!?" But there was no answer. She didn't know what to do. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing the number for the police. When they answered she explained the situation, her voice filled with fear. They told her they would be there shortly and for her not to leave her home. She reluctantly agreed and then hung up. She began pacing up and down her home when suddenly there was a loud THUD. Something was on the roof of her motorhome. Then she heard this. CLANG! SHHHHHHHHH. CLANG! SHHHHHHH. She was beside herself in fright. She silently began praying that the police would arrive when she heard a voice outside. It was loud, and she could tell it was coming from a megaphone. "Mrs. Smith! Are you in the home?" She went to the window and looked outside. She saw two police cars with four police officers. Three of them had their guns drawn and were pointing it at whatever was on the roof of her house. The fourth officer, the one with the megaphone, saw her at the window. "Mrs. Smith! I need you to listen very carefully. When I give the signal, you are going to run outside to us and get into the car here. However, DO NOT look behind you. I repeat, DO NOT look back. Am I understood?" Maggie nodded, and the officer nodded back. "Okay Mrs. Smith, get ready." Maggie walked to the door. The sound from the roof hadn't stopped this whole time. CLANG! SHHHHHHHHHHH. She took a deep breath and waited for the signal. "Alright Mrs. Smith! Run to us! Don't look back!" Maggie quickly opened the door and ran outside towards the officers. She got to the car and opened the door, but before she got in, she turned and looked back. There standing on the roof of her motorhome was a man. He was holding her husbands severed head, still dripping with blood in his hands. The CLANG! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, noise she had been hearing was the man slamming Dave's head onto the roof, and dragging his front teeth across the metal. He giggled and looked at Maggie. "HEHEHE. I DON'T LIKE WALKIE-TALKIES! HEHEHEHE!" Then the police opened fire.


End file.
